


V is for Vodka

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir may or may not have forgotten about Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> I was at Walmart and found this flask and my brain just insta 'mattimir!' So this happened. A day late but still.

It was two and a half weeks until Valentine’s Day when Matt found himself wandering from doing his actual grocery shopping to walking down the aisle in Walmart that was dedicated to the pink holiday. He soon found himself holding a cold flask in his hands, fingers tracing over the slightly upraised letters. A smirk began to play on the corners of his mouth but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that had made the letters out properly, so it was with that thought that he turned to where he could sense another person, a college aged girl, and politely asked her, “I’m sorry, but could you tell me what this says?”

“Hm? Oh, it says ‘V is for Valentine’s’, all in black, but then ‘Valentine’s’ is crossed out and under that in red is ‘Vodka’.”

Matt grins widely. “Perfect. Thank you, ma’am.”

She let out a giggle and watched him walk away.

Matt forgot about groceries but picked up a random box that smelled strongly of reese’s chocolates and plastic. Unpleasing but Vladimir liked the candy so it would serve it’s purpose. The Russian loved peanut butter.

 

~oOo~

 

Of all ways of being woken up, being woken by feather light kisses pressed upon his shoulders was probably the best way, Vladimir decided. Though it was still too early in the morning to be awake in his opinion.

“Matvey…” His moan trailed off into a sigh as rolled onto his back, Matt moving slightly so that the blonde didn’t land on him.

“Hm?” The lawyer hummed out, still pressing kisses along Vladimir’s throat. He smirked slightly as he heard the groan the Russian breathed out.

Vladimir stretched, careful to not push the slightly smaller man away from himself, and asked with his eyes still half lidded from sleep, “What are you doing?” He frowned as he heard his voice; his accent was much thicker and more prominent in his half asleep daze.

Something that Matt enjoyed but Vladimir wasn’t exactly overly fond of it.

“Waking you up,” comes the simple amused response. “You awake?”

Vladimir groaned but nodded. “Unfortunately. Why?”

The bed dipped and let out a small creak noise as Matt almost jumped out of the bed in excitement. “Get up then! I have something for you!” And then he wasn’t in the bedroom anymore and Vladimir was groaning even louder, both from being woken up and for being teased awake.

The blonde rubbed at his eyes but followed sluggishly behind the vigilante lawyer. Once he was in the kitchen Matt was pushing over a small bright red bag across the table to him. Vladimir narrowed his eyes as he took in the almost obnoxiously bright red color before slowly opening it. He pulled out the heart shaped box and rolled his eyes as he took in the cartoon like picture of a white rabbit holding a heart.

‘Some-bunny loves you!’ It read it bright pink flowing letters.

“Who helped you buy this?” Vladimir asked, thinking it was Foggy as he looked at the box, small frown in place.

Matt shrugged. “I got them myself actually. They’re reese’s.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “How can you tell?” He asked as he tore the plastic wrapping off of the box and looked in himself. Sure enough, there were mini reese’s in it.

“I can smell the peanut butter. Now finish opening the rest. The best gifts are still in the bag.”

Vladimir reached into the bag once more and grinned as he read the words on the silver flask. “This one I like a lot.” He grinned even more as he heard the noise of liquid in the flask and was even more pleased when he took a quick gulp to find that the liquid was a fairly pricey vodka that he was a bit overly fond of.

Matt grinned. “Thought you’d get a kick out of it. Did I buy the right vodka?”

“Da,” Vladimir sighs out contentedly, flask held tightly in one hand as if he were afraid it’d be snatched away too soon.

The brunette grinned and stood from his seat. “Good. I have to go to work but we’ll get dinner and stuff later, deal?”

“Da, da. Deal. Go. Be boring,” Vladimir says simply, waving Matt away. He takes another quick drink of the vodka and watches as Matt leaves a few minutes later.

It’s as he’s reading over the words on the flask that he panics ever so slightly. ‘V is for ~~Valentine’s~~ VODKA’.

“Oh shit.”

 

~oOo~

 

_Bang bang bang! Bang bang bang!_

Claire jerked slightly as the loud banging on the door surprised her. She let out a small curse as some of her fresh coffee spilled from the cup and onto her hand.

_Bang bang bang!_

“One minute! I’m coming just give me a second!” She yelled out. The yell was soon accompanied by her muttering under her breath, “Impatient asshole.”

Once she’s at the door, a cluster of things happen. The door is cracked open and opening even more and all she hears is a heavily accented Russian voice saying, “I need your help!” And she doesn’t know for sure if it’s from the surprise of the words or the fact that she is now face to face with Vladimir that she spits her coffee out and straight onto his blue t-shirt.

“Excuse me?”

“Ah! That is fucking hot!” The blonde yelps, pulling his shirt away from his skin.

Claire shakes her head. “No seriously. Back up a second,” Vladimir frowns but takes a small half step back and she rolls her eyes at him, “What did you just say?”

“I need your help.”

“I am not helping you hide bodies. Or anything else that is illegal,” Claire states simply before taking another sip of her coffee.

Vladimir scowls at her. “Nothing like that today.”

“As opposed to what? Maybe tomorrow? Nope,” Claire interrupts.

“Nyet! I forgot Valentine’s Day!” Vladimir yells, taking a step closer, eyes wide in worry.

Claire takes a step back and holds her coffee mug out warningly. “I will dump this on you.” Vladimir quickly takes a step back once more. “Now for the Valentine’s Day thing, yeah you’re on your own. Have fun explaining that to Matt yourself. Now I have to finish getting ready for work, because some of us do that, so bye.”

The Russian frowns as the door is shut in his face.

 

~oOo~

 

A call to Anatoly and Anatoly just hangs up on him after muttering, “Too early. No. Hide body yourself. Matvey will forgive you. Maybe.” The brunette doesn’t even wait for Vladimir to say what it is he really needs.

Vladimir scowls at his phone and makes a mental note to not buy any candy for his brother.

So it’s after this call that he’s now waiting at the Thai restaurant that the occupants of Nelson and Murdock will usually get their lunch at. And if he remembers correctly, it’s the cloud man’s turn to get food. A few minutes pass and then he’s finally spotting Foggy’s head in the crowd. He rushes over and grabs him by the arm and tugs him harshly into the alley.

“Hey!”

“Shut up, Misty!” Vladimir just hisses back.

Foggy dusts himself off and glares for a moment up at the tall Russian. “Okay, one, we’ve been over this; it’s Foggy!”

“Do not care,” Vladimir states, accent thick in aggravation.

The other man just holds up two fingers, seemingly ignoring the Russian's remark. “And second, why did you just almost kidnap me? I’m telling Matt.” He lets out a startled yelp as he’s pushed against the wall.

Vladimir glares down at him. “You do no such thing!”

Foggy holds his arms up in surrender. “Okay! Alright! Whatever the crazy Russian man wants! What do you want, crazy?!” He breathes in relief once he’s let go and Vladimir is no longer less than inch away from him.

“I forgot Valentine’s Day and do not know what to get Matvey. You are his best friend, da?” Vladimir asks, taking another step forward and right into Foggy’s personal space bubble.

Foggy just scoffs as his back presses into the wall behind him. “Unfortunately,” he spits out dryly.

“Then you know what Matvey would like.”

The American just sighs and pushes Vladimir’s shoulder in an attempt to make the Russian back up. Vladimir just shakes his hand away. “Look, Matt likes corny shit. Just get him a stuffed animal. Maybe a cup. With some lame and corny Valentine’s saying. He’ll love it. For some reason. Hell, you could even go with the whole ‘I am your present’ thing and he’d be cool with it.”

Vladimir nods and then he’s turning and leaving Foggy alone in the alley with the other blonde yelling to his retreating figure, “You’re welcome! Jerk…”

 

~oOo~

 

A frown graced Vladimir’s face as he stared at the leftover stuffed animals on the floor and shelves in Walmart.

A teddy bear dressed as a bee and holding a heart that said “Bee Mine!” Made him roll his eyes but he picked it up along with the pink cup with hearts everywhere it sat in. A bunny dressed like cupid. He picked it up. Four teddy bears, from pink to white to brown to black, and all with bows and giant hearts. Well he picked those up too. And a few others.

When he finally went to pay for the animals and cups and overly priced chocolates he couldn’t help but to wonder if he maybe went a little over board. A pause and he scoffed. Nah.

He tossed the stuffed animals onto the couch, carefully placing the smaller ones with their coffee cups onto the coffee table and just waited for Matt to get off work. He waited impatiently, foot tapping the floor insistently and checking the time every so often until finally the doorknob began to turn and he let out a breath of, “Finally.”

Matt made his way into the living room, leaving his cane propped against the wall and brows furrowing in confusion as he took in the smell of chocolates. “Funny thing happened at work.”

“Oh?”

“Foggy came back from lunch smelling like your cologne,” Matt raised an eyebrow, “And when I asked if he’d run into you he just yelled out that he pleads the fifth. What were you tormenting my best friend for?”

For a moment Vladimir can’t think of anything to say. But then he grins and tosses one of stuffed animals, a pink bear, at Matt. “Happy Vodka day!”

Matt frowns as he runs his hands over the overly stuffed fluffy bear. “You- did you forget Valentine’s Day?” He asked, ends of his mouth raising slightly into an amused smirk.

“Would never,” Vladimir states. He frowns as Matt just tilts his head and hums, hearing the Russian’s heart beat skip slightly at the lie. “Got you many presents.”

“Oh lord.”

Vladimir grabs a hold of Matt’s wrist and tugs him over to the couch to feel each stuffed animal.

“Vladimir.” The Russian lets out a hum. “What the hell am I going to do with twenty-three stuffed animals and sixteen coffee mugs?”

“Drink a lot of coffee obviously.”

There was a ruffling noise and the sound of a belt hitting the floor. “Why are you taking your clothes off?” Matt sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand as he felt a headache forming and holding onto the teddy bear tightly with the other.

“I am the rest of your present,” Vladimir says, arms held out in a 'ta-da' like way.

Matt rolled his eyes and made a face. “Fine. Bedroom. Go.”


End file.
